


That's not going to work for me

by darkchild



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gold was going to take her out, He really really didn't mind, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Kisses, Too bad Belle wanted to stay in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkchild/pseuds/darkchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold tried to go to work, he really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not going to work for me

**Author's Note:**

> Anniversary drabble because it's 2:00 AM and this fluff was in the way.

Gold tried to go to work, he really did. But when you have a wife that looks so enticing lying in your bed, you can't help but want to kiss her one more time before you leave. Especially when said wife is all curled up in sheets in your bed on your anniversary. 

And that's how he ends up sneaking into his own room at 6:00 AM. 

Belle was lying on her stomach, head on his pillow and limbs burrowed and twisted into his sheets. Her neck was barely visible but it was enough.

He leaned down and placed little kisses from the top of her neck to where the blanket stopped just shy of her shoulders. She stirred a little but otherwise showed no inclination that she knew he was there. He repeated his action but added in little nips of his teeth to wake her.

"Mmm." came her half awake mumble. He scootes onto his knees as he carries the kisses over to her ear. "Wake up." he says softly. "Mmm. 'ts early." Belle mumbles. "I know it is. I wanted a kiss before I go to work." 

That seemed to wake her, at least a little. She blindly reached out until she found his tie. "Why are you dressed?" she groaned as she pulles him closer. "I can't very well go to work naked." he says as he chuckles and moves his head closer to hers. 

"Do you know what day it is?" she says as she searches for his lips, all while keeping her eyes shut. "Of course I know what day it is. I thought I would go into work and take you out tonight for our anniversary." Their lips meet and move lazily against each other. Gold loves when she kisses him like this, so unhurriedly and soft. 

"That's not going to work for me." Belle says, breaking away from the kiss. Her grip on his tie becomes increasingly more tight as the minutes go by before her other hand reaches out to help the first in untying his tie.

"I need that." Gold says as he tries to pry her hands away to stand up. When he succeeds, she finally opens her eyes. "I can't believe that you think you're going anywhere but this bed today." 

"Belle, I can't just-" sighing she pulls him down onto the bed. "Yes you can. You're going to stay here and not disturb my sleep until I'm ready to wake up. And then we'll spend the whole day in bed."

He could already tell that Belle was about to fall back into slumber so he quickly finished undressing himself before scooting onto the other side of the bed. The shop didn't have to open. 

After he situated himself she crawled to lay on top of him. Head burrowed in his chest and arms wrapped around him, ready for sleep. She reminded him of a kitten, stretching on him as if he was a piece of furniture.

He absentmindedly placed kisses onto her head as he settled his head back on a pillow. "Happy anniversary, sweets." 

"Mm, 'appy anniversary." Belle mumbles. They stay quiet for a while, Gold placing kisses and Belle pushing her head closer into his neck. He nipped at her ear and Belle nearly jumped out of her skin.

"We're totally having sex when I wake up." she purrs, placing kisses onto his neck. "Looking forward to it." He growles out, nipping her ear yet again.


End file.
